This relates generally to mechanical structures, and, more particularly, to mounting structures that support electronic components in electronic devices.
Electronic devices are commonly provided with electronic components and mounting structures that secure the electronic components in place. In some situations, a metal cowling structure may be mounted over an electronic component that holds the component in place. Electronic devices also include wireless communications circuitry such as antennas that are mounted in close proximity to other electronic components, particularly in compact devices.
It can be difficult to secure electronic components using a metal cowling in devices having antennas without risking electromagnetic interference from the metal cowling.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved mounting structures such as cowling structures for electronic devices.